Woman in Chains
by Darky-chaan
Summary: Ella tiene las alas atadas. Él es un águila que vuela libre por el cielo. ¿Por qué no simplemente la liberas? Libérala, y serás feliz.
1. Fortaleza

Bueno, por fin he encontrado una temática diferente a la correspondiente a mis otros fanfics! (aunque no es tan diferente del todo)

Regresé a la pareja con la que comencé a escribir historias: NejiTen! ^-^ De hecho, ya he escrito uno para mi serie de drabbles (_Encuentros bajo la Luz de la Luna)_, y me dijeron que no debía perderle el encanto a la pareja... pues bien, aquí me tienen, regresando a ellos!

Este primer capítulo funciona a modo de introducción, por eso su brevedad.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí me pertenece este fanfic.

Ahora, _disfruten de la lectura...._

* * *

**Woman in Chains.**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-  
**

Capítulo 1: _Fortaleza._

_-_

_-  
_

Salió del hospital con los ojos cerrados, intentando olvidar la realidad; buscando olvidar el hecho de que ya no volvería a caminar.

No entendía porqué la vida la castigaba de tal forma, pero debía seguir adelante.

Las decisiones tomadas no pueden ser desechadas.

Y para ella, la excusa más cobarde era culpar al destino.

-

Estaba encadenada hasta la muerte a una maldita silla de ruedas.

Le daba vergüenza su nueva y permanente condición. No quería pensar en la forma en que sus compañeros y amigos la observarían. Ya le molestaba la pena y el remordimiento impregnados en los ojos del que la ayudaba a descender por la rampa para discapacitados.

Le dolía reconocer que su vida como ninja de Konoha había terminado. Le carcomía el alma el hecho de que en aquel momento se había vuelto un estorbo, una complicación.

Y lo peor de todo era que ya nunca podría cumplir su más preciado sueño.

Aquello por lo que siempre luchó ahora no era más que escombros guardados en un cajón dentro de su mente.

-

Miró con odio sus inútiles piernas. Cerró sus puños con fuerza reprimiendo en sus ojos las lágrimas.

Ya no se permitiría llorar frente a nadie, aunque su ser entero se estuviese derrumbando en pedazos.

Tenía que aprender a ser mucho más fuerte para su propio bien y extinguir aquello que el tiempo no borró.

-

_Fin del Capítulo._

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y disculpen por este capítulo que debe ser el más corto de la historia xD

Si tienen algo que decirme, preguntar, recomendar, opinar, simplemente dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta para escuchar nuevas propuestas.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	2. La Misión

¡Hola! Bueno, heme aquí presentando el segundo efímero capítulo xD

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, y tengo que aclarar que Neji aparecerá un poco más adelante, hasta ahora esto es la introducción a la problemática, el Hyuuga biene con la problemática en sí ^-^

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero sí es mío este fic!

Ahora, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**Woman in Chains.**

* * *

-

-

Capítulo 2: _La Misión._

_-_

_-  
_

Estaban parados en sepulcral silencio esperando que la mayor hablase.

No sabían el porqué ni el para qué de la formación de aquel momentáneo nuevo equipo.

—Un grupo de ninjas —comenzó la Hokage con los ojos fijos en un papel— filtró información de vital importancia para nuestra aldea…

Uno de ellos tragó ruidosamente.

—Su misión será encontrar a los espías de la aldea enemiga. Una vez que los ubiquen, deberán derrotarlos y entregarlos a Ibiki, para su correspondiente interrogatorio.

Se observaron unos a otros.

En total eran cuatro. Shikamaru, Ino, Shino y Tenten.

Resultaba más que obvio quién sería el líder y el porqué de cada uno de ellos en el equipo.

-

-

Se encaminaron a la entrada de Konoha mientras armaban un plan y se dividían en grupos de dos.

Shikamaru e Ino harían un reconocimiento del lugar y la ubicación de posibles refugios.

Shino y Tenten se encargarían de identificar la dirección tomada por el enemigo y de establecer variadas trampas con sus respectivas estrategias.

Lo que ninguno se imaginaba era que aquella misión aparentemente fácil no era tan fácil como parecía.

-

Ya era atardecer cuando habían establecido el campamento.

La fogata brillaba con fuerza mientras unos pescados se cocinaban lentamente.

Tenten estaba sentada frente al fuego con rostro pensativo. Algo en el fondo de su corazón le advertía que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Shino se sentó a su lado.

—Mañana iremos más al norte, seguiremos un poco más el rastro que dejaron.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-

«Mañana». Casi sin percatarse, una corazonada intentó advertirle el peligro que residía oculto y agazapado en aquel tan cercano futuro.

-

_Fin del Capítulo._

_

* * *

_Bueno, aquí termina todo por hoy.

La próxima prometo que el capítulo será más largo n-nUu

Muchas gracias desde ya por leer.

Si tienen algo que preguntarme, decirme, recomendarme, o comentar, simplemente dejen un review, los estaré esperando con la mente abierta para nueva propuestas.

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	3. La caída

Hello! Aquí ya llega el... tercer capítulo! xD

Tardé un poco más en actualizar, gomen gomen

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sí es mío este fic.

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**Woman in Chains.**

* * *

-

-

Capítulo 3: _La caída._

_-_

_-  
_

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo.

Los cuatro estaban parados alrededor de las cenizas de la fogata.

—Bien, haremos lo que ayer planeamos —dijo el Nara con tono monocorde, aún soñoliento— Ino y yo iremos más al este, mientras que ustedes seguirán la dirección norte. Nos encontraremos aquí antes del anochecer, ¿está bien?

Los tres restantes asintieron con las cabezas, para luego todos desaparecer del lugar con un _"puf"_.

-

Saltaron de rama en rama con acostumbrada agilidad.

Él iba delante, ella detrás. Ambos atentos a su alrededor como cazadores experimentados.

Encontrar ninjas rango _S_ no era para nada fácil, y, por sobre todo, resultaba algo sumamente peligroso. Un solo paso en falso los expondría demasiado.

No hablaban ni se miraban. De vez en cuando desviaban uno de sus sentidos para verificar si el otro estaba allí.

Cualquier otro ninja pensaría que se llevaban más que mal. Pero así no era. Simplemente se encontraban muy concentrados en su misión; querían volver cuanto antes.

-

-

La ojiazul se preocupó al ver como el clima cambiaba. A medida que pasaban las horas, el sol cada vez más era cubierto por densas nubes grises.

Respiró, y sintió con depresión el aroma de la tormenta cercana. Todo aquello era de mal augurio.

—Shikamaru, deberíamos regresar antes de que comience a llover —le recomendó la joven a su compañero que permanecía concentrado en su deber.

Él suspiró y observó al cielo.

—Esto no me gusta… todo pareciera como si hubiésemos caído… —masculló casi para sus adentros.

Ino se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Caído?

— ¿No te hace pensar… —le respondió aún mirando a lo alto— que todo esto es una trampa?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— ¿Trampa? —ni bien su voz dejó de resonar y se perdió entre los árboles, fueron rodeados por un gran grupo de ninjas.

Shikamaru bufó molesto.

—Qué… problemático —murmuró, y comenzaron a pelear en una pelea visiblemente dispareja.

-

-

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó la castaña mirando a su costado.

Shino se detuvo en silencio y enfocó sus sentidos a los ruidos a su alrededor.

—Pareciera como si… —comenzó y agudizó aún más sus oídos— ...alguien nos estuviese siguiendo.

Tenten lanzó un kunai a un arbusto bajo de ellos. Se escuchó un grito ahogado y enseguida lo comprendieron: estaban sitiados.

— ¡Shino! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, saltando a su rama y recibiendo al instante el ataque que iba dirigido a él.

El joven se volteó para ver caer de la copa del árbol a su compañera herida. Sin demorar, tomó un kunai y lo clavó profundo en el pecho de su agresor, que cayó también cerca del cuerpo femenino.

Desesperado, se apresuró para llegar a su lado y ayudarla. No había sangre a su alrededor, lo que significaba que no tenía ninguna hemorragia externa, pero yacía con los ojos abiertos sin parpadear, además de que su respiración era extremadamente irregular. Quizás no estaría herida por fuera, pero por dentro había sufrido una contusión.

Se irguió y defendió a cuestas a la muchacha de la lluvia de ataques, procurando también defenderse a él mismo.

Necesitaban ayuda… y ya.

-

_Fin del Capítulo._

_

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews ^3^

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	4. Despertar en blanco

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan su comentario, me animan a seguir ^-^

Aquí de vuelta yo, con el capítuo que hasta ahora viene siendo el más largo de todos! xD

Espero que les guste...

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero sí este fanfic.

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**Woman in chains.**

* * *

-

-

Capítulo 4: _Despertar en «blanco»._

_-_

_-  
_

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos y logró distinguir tras unos segundos de nublosa vista un techo blanco que se cernía sobre ella.

No sabía dónde estaba ni recordaba cómo había llegado allí, sólo sentía un punzante dolor en el cuerpo.

Intentó sentarse, pero sintió algo que le pesaba debajo de la altura de las caderas. Se despertó completamente y, en un intento de examen personal, quiso mover sus piernas, mas no lo logró.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-

La puerta blanca se abrió solemne y dejó paso a un joven. Ella lo conocía, había estado con él en su última misión. Confundida, intentó hablar, pero él la calló posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—Perdóname, esto es mi culpa —dijo el chico con pena— sigo creyendo que no tendrías que haberme salvado, sino… —sus ojos se oscurecieron más de lo oscuros que ya eran.

Tenten se precipitó en hablar, por más que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

— ¡Shino! —Exclamó enojada— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no tendría que haberte salvado? No lo vuelvas a decir jamás… —pronunció con la mayor claridad aquellas palabras, pero lo que más le intrigaba de lo que el joven había dicho era el final que había dejado en suspenso.

El Aburame apartó los ojos de ella. En sus pupilas se podía percibir la tristeza reinante en su mente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella— Todo está bien —dijo, en un intento de animarlo.

Mas aquella frase obtuvo el efecto contrario.

— ¿Todo está bien? ¡Tenten, abre los ojos! —Su rostro demostraba una agonía infinita— ¿Es que todavía no te das cuenta? ¡Mírate…! Por mi culpa ya no…

—Por tu culpa nada —le interrumpió— yo fui la que tomó la decisión. Por culpa de mis propios actos pasó lo que pasó, pero sigo viva, así que deja de martirizarte —acotó la kunoichi con gesto cansado.

Shino ahogó un gemido de dolor.

— ¿No lo notaste todavía? Tus piernas…

— ¿Mis piernas qué? Deben estar entumecidas todavía, por eso no puedo moverlas, ya me repondré —le aseguró ella acariciando su cabello oscuro.

Su rostro se sumergió en un desconsuelo demasiado punzante.

—Tenten, no podrás volver a caminar.

Tras escuchar esa frase, el mundo entero cayó sobre la joven kunoichi.

-

-

Salió del hospital con los ojos cerrados, intentando olvidar la realidad; buscando olvidar el hecho de que ya no volvería a caminar.

No entendía porqué la vida la castigaba de tal forma, pero debía seguir adelante.

Las decisiones tomadas no pueden ser desechadas.

Y para ella, la excusa más cobarde era culpar al destino.

-

Estaba encadenada hasta la muerte a una maldita silla de ruedas.

Le daba vergüenza su nueva y permanente condición. No quería pensar en la forma en que sus compañeros y amigos la observarían. Ya le molestaba la pena y el remordimiento impregnados en los ojos del que la ayudaba a descender por la rampa para discapacitados.

Le dolía reconocer que su vida como ninja de Konoha había terminado. Le carcomía el alma el hecho de que en aquel momento se había vuelto un estorbo, una complicación.

Y lo peor de todo era que ya nunca podría cumplir su más preciado sueño.

Aquello por lo que siempre luchó ahora no era más que escombros guardados en un cajón dentro de su mente.

-

Miró con odio sus inútiles piernas. Cerró sus puños con fuerza reprimiendo en sus ojos las lágrimas.

Ya no se permitiría llorar frente a nadie, aunque su ser entero se estuviese derrumbando en pedazos.

Tenía que aprender a ser mucho más fuerte para su propio bien y extinguir aquello que el tiempo no borró.

-

-

—Perdóname Ino por las molestias —se disculpó la castaña empujando con sus manos las ruedas de su silla.

La rubia la miró con cariño.

—No es ninguna molestia —dijo— además, nunca me ha gustado vivir sola —añadió sonriente.

Lo bueno de mudarse con su explosiva amiga era que ella sabía ocultar muy bien sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que por lo menos no vería la pena en sus ojos claros.

Se trasladó por la casa con lentitud, intentando memorizar por cuáles lugares sí podría pasar.

Desde que la Yamanaka se había mudado siempre había insistido en que alguna de ellas se fuese a vivir para acompañarla. Pues bien, ahora ya no estaría sola. Tenten ya no podía vivir en solitario, por lo que aquella fue la mejor decisión tomada jamás.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —le dijo la ojiazul.

Ella la observó recelosa.

—Vamos, con un poco de predisposición todo se puede —le guiñó un ojo y puso un poco de música.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos. Sin levantarla de la silla en ningún momento, comenzaron a girar por toda la gran habitación con una gracia que Tenten pensó que nunca lograría.

Comenzó a reír e Ino rió tras ella. Definitivamente estaban bailando.

Para la castaña aquel era un nuevo despertar, un «_despertar en blanco_».

-

-

_Fin del capítulo._

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias desde ya por leer.

Si tienen algo que decirme o preguntarme, no duden en dejar un review.

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


End file.
